Between The Sheets
by realjena
Summary: A dirty little, all human, story with our favorite couple. Eric is friends with Jason and has yet to meet our girl Sookie. What happens when he does? Come find out! VERY MATURE CONTENT, LOTS OF LEMONS! *Complete*
1. First Meeting

_**Eric is OCC to some degree here, you'll see why as the story progresses – hope you'll still love him!**_

_**Thanks to MissyDee and Balti K for being allstar betas! **_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own any of these characters, Charlaine Harris does… and she's a lucky, lucky gal.**_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

EPOV

It's hot as fuck and way too crowded in this damn bar tonight; it figures the one night I take off from the bar in two months, the guys want to go drinking _here_. It's not that I don't love my bar, because I do, but I've had to work either behind the bar or in my office in the back – most nights doing both – every night for the last two months. After I fired that half-wit Sophie that Pam hired as bar manager, I've been run ragged.

I haven't even had time to get laid– and I have women throwing themselves at me nightly around here. Well, I haven't even tried as of late; not since I took a chick back to my office for a quick suck and fuck. Think what you want, but I'm not in a relationship and I have needs too, man. There's nothing wrong, in my opinion, with a causal suck and fuck – as long as you're up front about your intentions. And I _always_ am. Besides, the sucking is generally on the chick's part. Oh, I have no problem _at all _with going down on a chick, and I never leave a woman unsatisfied – but I prefer not to go down on the type of chick that's willing to suck my cock in my office, within five minutes of meeting me. Anyway, Pam ruined my last attempt at random sex when she walked in and informed me that I'd be dining on her leftovers. Fuck. That. I _do not_ partake in my sister's sloppy seconds!

So when Jason, Hoyt, Lafayette and Jesus called tonight with their plan, I was powerless to say no. Since gay marriages have just become legal in our fine state, Lafayette and Jesus are tying the knot tomorrow. So, here I am out with the guys celebrating the upcoming event. Tonight we're here to get annihilated and then the lot of us is headed out to the Stackhouse property to spend the night. Tomorrow we'll be setting up for the ceremony in the backyard - getting them wed - and then getting shitty all over again. I figure after a weekend of partying with these nuts, by Sunday I'll probably be dead.

I really wanted to go to a different bar tonight, but we're stuck here. Again, I love my bar; but I have a tendency to jump in whenever the staff needs help if I'm here. It's pretty much my whole world, so why wouldn't I want to make sure it's run right and things are going smoothly if I'm in the building? Tonight however, me helping out is not an option. See, I promised the guys I'd only get behind the bar tonight if I'm getting our drinks – I'm NOT to work according to the bride. Laf has forbid it, and it's not worth dealing with that particular bridezilla if he doesn't get his way! The bitches on that show got _nothing_ on Lafayette Reynolds when he's having a fit!

We've been here about an hour before Jason starts bitching that his sister and the rest of the girls are late. I didn't know any girls were coming, let alone Jay's sister. I've never met her in person. Oh, I've talked to her on the phone a few times, but I've never even seen a picture of her.

Apparently, she's been off getting her MBA from Cornell University in New York State. Everyone that I've ever heard speak of Sookie Stackhouse only has good things to say about her. Everyone, well…except Bill Compton. He says she's an uppity prude, but Jay say's that's just because they dated for a little while and he doesn't seem to understand why Sookie broke up with him for cheating on her. _Go figure?_ I may not be Mr. Relationship, but I **don't** cheat when I'm in one. Compton's a horse's ass anyway, so his opinion means zip.

How have I never met the sister of one of my closest friends, you ask? Well, you see, I moved here after Sookie went away to go to school – it's as simple as that. Plus, she hasn't been home very often over the last few years – and when she has, I've been out of town. I became friends with Jason after I bought the bar; he owns the beer distributor I use. Hooch Inc. had the best prices of the two places in Shreveport. Plus, I really hate that asswipe John Quinn that owns TigerPaw Liquors! I wouldn't give him my business if he was the only gig in town. Jason swears he chose the name Hooch Inc. due to the moonshine his granddaddy made when he was a kid. I'm sure it's because of all the ass that joker gets. Seriously, that boy could get laid at a convent. Anyway, Jay introduced me to the rest of the crew and the rest as they say is history.

"You know, man, I get that Sook's just getting back into town today now that she's graduated… but seriously, she needs to hurry up and get her ass down here with the girls." Jason looks like he could spit tacks right now.

"I didn't know your sister was moving back here."

Jason proceeds to explain that she's decided to buy an old roadhouse and open it back up again. She and Lafayette used to work there together before it closed down. Now, apparently, she's going to put her MBA to use in reopening her old stomping ground – with Laf as her cook. I'm curious to meet her. It'll be interesting to see how different she and Jay really are since I hear it's like night and day. I'm also interested in meeting the woman that's willing to put up with Laf's mood swings; no matter how good a cook he is, he's a drama queen! I certainly couldn't work with him.

It's time for another round of drinks, so off to the bar I go. We're packed tonight, and since it's only eight o'clock it ought to be a _very_ good night for my pockets. There's enough staff on that I don't have to worry about picking up the slack, especially since I promised Bridezilla back there that I wouldn't. It is busy enough, however, that I really should get the drinks for our group myself. I head behind the bar to grab our three pitchers and head back to the table.

"Asstard, you forgot the tequila." Jason throws his lemon rind from the previous round at me and tells me to get my "Thor lookin' ass" back out there to get it.

"It's a good damn thing I need you for the sake of my business, you fuckin' troll. Use some manners and say please, bitch." I slap him upside the back of the head. Then I pinch his cheek and tell him what a good little bitch he is once he says please.

I go back out front and head behind the bar again to grab the Patron along with the other container of lemons and limes that I cut earlier for our little group; the salt's already on the table. I'm taking the whole bottle, because I refuse to have to get up every three minutes to get Jay another shot. _I'm nobody's bitch!_ When I turn around to head back towards the table, the hottest blonde I've ever seen is standing there waiting for drinks. _Bridezilla can suck my fucking dick_ – I'm waiting on her!

I set my shit down and put on my most charming smile as I lean over the bar and get directly in her line of sight. "Hi there, what can I get for you tonight?" I'm surprised I didn't stutter or some shit, she's really beautiful. Now normally I have no issues talking to hot women – but just looking at her gives me butterflies. Wonder what the fuck that's about?

Her eyes go a little wide when she takes me in, and a blush creeps over her cheeks as she smiles at me. "I'll have a tight snatch, a between the sheets, a sit on my face, a deep throat, a creamy pussy, butt sex and a slippery bald beaver, please."

I think I just came a little bit. And maybe fell in love, too.

I stand there like a moron, completely unable to speak. She waves her hand in front of my face and giggles. _Fucking giggles._ If I wasn't already hard, I would be now! "Hellooo. Anyone home in that pretty head?" she sing songs at me.

"Yes, I was waiting for you to add your screaming orgasm to the list." Hey, as flabbergasted as I am, I'm still me – and _I_ am smooth.

She doesn't say anything back to that, she just smiles broadly and blushes again. Definitely need to find out who this woman is. I need the name of my future wife! Laugh if you want, but that blush is fucking killing me!

I get to work on her drinks. I can feel her watching me as I work. So of course, anytime I have to turn my back to her I'm careful to make sure she has a good view of my backside. It's not as conceited as it sounds. See, I caught her staring at it in the mirror behind the bar. I bent over, and when I stood up – I noticed her 'holy shit' face in the mirror. Can I help it if I _like_ that she likes my ass?

When I'm done making the drinks, I put them on a tray and offer to help get them to her table. She accepts and tells me she's meeting some friends. I have her meet me at the end of the bar, after putting the Patron and citrus on the tray and ask her to show me where we're off to. We're headed back towards the VIP section when she shocks the shit out of me by saying, "The screaming orgasm will come later if you play your cards right, cowboy." I damn near dropped the tray, and I'm pretty sure I came a little again.

After a quick recovery I lean down and breathe in her ear "Oh, I can play much more than just cards well, I assure you." Whether it's my words, or my breath on her ear, I'm not sure – but she shivers as I speak.

"Then I'm damn glad I met you tonight…"

"Eric. And you are?" Before she can answer Jay hops up from the table and picks up my future bride, swinging her around.

"SOOKIE!" All four men scream like little girls.

_Holy shit!_ This is Sookie Fucking Stackhouse? What. The. Fuck?

After Jason puts _his sister_ down, he asks her how she found me. "Oh, he's the hot bartender that offered to carry my drinks back here for me." Okay, first, I need to see a doctor about the amount of mini-gasms this tiny woman is giving me because I think I just came a little again. Second, she thinks I'm hot! _Go me!_

Everyone bursts out laughing except me, Sookie and Lafayette. "What do you mean this mother fucker was behind the bar WORKING? Bitch, you know you're only allowed to get momma's drinks tonight. I don't care how busy your bar is, you're here for me!" He's actually stomping his foot, with his hands on his hips, pouting.

"I'm sorry, Laffy." I give him my best sad puppy expression. "I didn't mean to work in _my_ bar tonight, helping _my_ customers." I set the tray on the table. "What was I thinking? Helping this gorgeous girl with her drinks? Shame on me!"

That seems to help his mood a bit. "Of course you can help our girl! I'd be as mad as a wet hen if you didn't!" He turns to Sookie, "Now come give LaLa a hug, baby girl!"

As Sookie hugs Laf, I can't help but to stare at her ass. She's fucking perfect. Curvy in all the right places, but not fluffy, she has an amazing rack; she's all woman and Jason's sister or not - I've got to have her! _Now!_

"Stop lookin' at my sister like she's lunch, you fuckstick!" Jason punches me in the arm, hard.

"What? I didn't know she was your sister when I first met her!" I don't bother adding that I don't give a shit now that I know. He'll be happier in the dark about that one!

"Yeah, but you know it now!"

"Yes, but I can be quite forgetful sometimes, Jay." He tells me what a rotten fucker I am and punches me in the arm again.

Sookie turns back to me and asks if I really own the bar. I assure her I do. Then she tells me that I'm the one her brother warned her about. When I inquire as to why she informs me that Jay says I'm a real lady killer. I laugh hysterically at this. "I'm obviously a shit poor one then, I haven't had sex in months!" It's true, unfortunately. I had given up on sex for a while because of a psycho chick I dated named Aude. She was beautiful, and seemed really great at first, but then two months in she started calling herself Mrs. Northman and showing me the gift registries for our wedding. _Bitch had to go_! Needless to say, after that I was feeling less than frisky. Then the bullshit went down with Sophie and my two-month work stretch began. The next time my horny sister hires someone just so she can fuck her, I might just ship her ass back to Sweden where we came from! Maybe I ought to ship her back anyway after her cock-blocking stunt in my office last time I _tried_ to get laid.

Sookie looks convinced that I'm lying, and tells me as much. "I'm sure you have women throwing themselves at you nightly, with the way you look. You expect me to believe that you're not catching any of them?"

"What you believe is entirely up to you, dear one. I'm simply stating the facts; what you do with them is your choice." I go on to give her a brief synopsis of why I'm going through a drought presently and she manages to make me hard all over again with her next statement.

She pats my arm and calls me a poor dear, and then she says, "Sounds like you need a screaming orgasm as badly as I do." Then she winks at me, and I'm fucking _gone_! Hello, hard on - thanks for joining us again so soon!

I lean closer to her again, pressing my body against hers and breathe into her ear "Sookie, I'm absolutely sure that you and I will want multiple helpings of screaming orgasms once we get started." I trail my fingers down her bare arm and continue in a throaty voice, "The things I want to do to you ought to be illegal." I'm serious. I want to devour this little girl. I'm so hard right now, I'm certain my cock will have a zipper imprint on it. I'm thanking the gods I wore boxers tonight! Normally I don't bother, but it's fairly obvious that I'm aroused now, without the boxers I might actually be embarrassed.

The shiver and blush that my flirting produce in her make my dick twitch, again. "Now I'm definitely glad I met you," she says coyly. I can't tell you how glad I am I met _her_! I know I'm in lust, but given time I am certain I could love this tiny woman. No one has ever made my body and mind react the way she does.

I'm introduced to the rest of the girls – Arlene, Tara, Amelia and Holly. Everyone except Amelia has been part of the group for a while. I've seen Arlene and Holly; Tara I already know as she's Laf's cousin. Amelia is new to the group; she was Sookie's roommate at school. She's originally from New Orleans, but went to school up North and is now moving to Shreveport to help Sookie with the new business.

When I ask why she ordered such wonderful shots, she informs me that the drink choices are a result of all the time she, Tara and Laf worked at Merlotte's, the old roadhouse she's reopening. Holly and Arlene also worked there, but Sookie spent the most time with Laf and Tara. Apparently, the tradition with the drinks started one night after work when the trio decided to go through the bartender's recipe book and make the dirtiest shots they could find. Afterwards, it was a game to get bartenders to blush at other bars. She didn't make me blush, but boy did she get a whole host of other reactions from my body.

So we spend the next few hours playing pool, darts and just hanging out shooting the shit. While I don't spend every minute with Sookie, I have to admit to being surprised at how much time we do spend glued at the hip. If it wasn't me gravitating towards her, it was her drifting towards me – and Jay never missed a second of it.

Several times throughout the night, he makes comments about how his buddy and his sister are _not_ going to being doing the horizontal tango. She finally has enough telling him to go find some skank to bang and to stay out of her business. "I can do whatever I want to with my pussy, Jason Michael Stackhouse! You hush up now!" Here I go again with my mini-gasms as soon as she says pussy!

It's almost midnight by the time we decide to head back to Bon Temps and the Stackhouse property. We use one of the three buses I own to cart our drunk asses home; I never want a law suit because some dumbass can't hold their booze and gets in an accident after leaving my bar – so I bought them to shuttle the drunks home. I provide overnight parking for those who take the bus – it's a win, win – and now I get to ride in one with Sookie on my lap.

Jay has a meltdown that his sister chose my lap over one of the "perfectly fucking good and perfectly fucking empty" seats that were available, but she thankfully chooses to ignore him.

When we initially get back to the house it's time for a quick inventory to make sure that we have all we need for tomorrow's party. Next it's time to get everyone settled into their rooms. With this bunch, thank God there are a lot of rooms. When Jay goes to show me which is mine, Sookie stops him by saying that there's hardly enough room for everyone, so it's best if we conserve space by her sharing hers with me. _Dear god, thank you for giving me this perfect girl! I don't know what I did to deserve meeting her, but I promise to show my appreciation to her ALL NIGHT! _

He pitches a fit, but she kindly reminds him that it's her home and she can put guests wherever she wants, including out in the shed if he doesn't hush his mouth. After he leaves the hall grumbling to himself, she ushers me into her room.

It's a good sized room with a California King sized bed – I'm now certain this tiny woman was made for me. When I inquire as to why such a small woman has such a huge bed, she said that when she bought it last year she just _knew_ she needed a big bed. Indeed she did.

She has me put my toiletries in the en-suite bath and shows me where to find the towels. I inform her that I have no sleep clothes with me; I normally sleep naked, but I was planning to sleep only in my boxers here tonight. The gods smile upon me when she says that she prefers to sleep nude anyway.

"Woman, are you trying to kill me?" I growl as I grab her around the waist her pull her to me from behind.

She turns in my arms and begins running her hands up and down my arms lightly. "Not at all, but I am trying to seduce you." She goes up on her tiptoes and kisses the cleft in my chin. "How am I doing so far?" She whispers against my skin.

"Oh, I'd say you're at about a twelve right now," I wink at her before pulling her into me tighter, letting her feel my erection against her stomach.

"Huh, and what's the scale we're working with… besides huge?" she smirks.

"A scale of ten," I grin at her and press myself into her a little harder, grinding on her a bit.

She doesn't say anything, she simply brings her hand up to cradle the back of my neck and pulls my face down to hers for a searing kiss. The hard on I had before has _nothing_ on what's happening in my pants now. Her lips on mine send a shock through my body that culminates in my cock. I'm honestly not sure I've ever been this hard.

When her tongue grazes my bottom lip requesting entrance, I can't help but moan as I oblige. When her tongue starts massaging mine, I swear to you I can feel the pre-cum leaking from my dick. She's a fucking amazing kisser. I'm moaning and panting like a teenage virgin as we're making out, but thankfully she's as bad off as I am. When we break to breathe our hands and lips still don't stop their exploration. We're pawing at each other like a couple of animals.

Another minute alone together and I have no doubts that we'd be naked and on our way to Happy Town; unfortunately her fucking brother is the world's largest cock block! He walks right into the room and has a hairy conniption at the fact that we're "dry humping the fuck out of each other," but neither of us could give a shit.

We ordered two party packs of pizza, wings and soda before we left the bar, and they just arrived. Sookie and I reluctantly agree to break for food. I have to remind her of why she needs to eat - she'll need her strength for the shit I'm gonna do to her later! She promises to eat well and informs me that I better fuel up too. "After that kiss, cowboy, I'm planning to ride you all night long."

"You're going to be the death of me, woman!" I growl as I nip her bottom lip gently before turning her around and shoving her towards the door playfully. "If we don't go NOW, I'm taking you hard and fast and I don't give a fuck who hears." I motion to my dick, "I'm so hard it's difficult to walk. Do you see what you do to me, gorgeous girl? I've been hard all night, and after that fuckhot makeout session, I'm having a very hard time not fucking you into oblivion RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" I shove her again - lightly of course – but I'm in no way, shape or form kidding. I want to pounce on her and fuck her until I can't walk anymore.

"Hmmm, I look forward to it," she purrs as she takes me by the hand and leads me out to the dining room.

We all laugh and joke while we eat – well, Jay manages to give us the stink eye throughout our meal, but that just makes everyone laugh harder. Once we're done eating these geniuses decide it's time to get back to drinking. I'm pretty set right now and want to remember all the things I'm going to do with little miss sunshine later tonight. She declines another drink as well, but says she's down to hang out for a bit.

It's now two in the morning and all the rest of the crew is SHITFACED! Good lord above, are these some funny mother fuckers when they're hammered. Finally everyone is ready to go to sleep; a process that is sped up when Laf announces that if we don't all go to our rooms, he's going to fuck his hot piece of Latin ass right here for us to watch.

You never saw grown men and woman move so fast!

Once we're back to our room, Sookie asks me if I'd like the first round in the bathroom before bed. I take her up on her offer, wanting to freshen up a bit prior to any extracurricular activities that might take place. I take care of my needs and use a washcloth to freshen up my 'delicate' areas.

When I exit the bathroom I'm instantly hard and aching to release. There is Sookie, in a room lit by nothing but a scarf covered lamp, _naked_ in the center of her bed. My boxers are suddenly too tight, and look ridiculous!

"I think you're over dressed for this party, cowboy." She crooks her finger at me, beckoning me to her. I crawl up her body, kissing as I go – avoiding her most intimate spots for the moment – and lick from the base of her neck to that wonderful spot below her ear that I found earlier. "Well, as hostess of this little party, I feel it's your job to help me with proper attire," my voice hoarse with desire.

She pulls my face to hers and graces me with another of those amazing kisses. When our lips part, she pushes my chest asking me to please stand next to the bed. I oblige, obviously, and when I do she surprises me by standing on the bed in front of me. We get down to another fuckhot make out session as she runs her hands all over my chest and arms. My hands travel everywhere over her, still avoiding her nipples and her sweet, sweet pussy. My fingertips do graze the inside of her thighs and the sides of her breasts, but I'm simply teasing right now.

She breaks our kiss and begins planting wet, open mouthed kisses down my neck. As she lowers her body, resting on her knees, she trails kisses down my chest. My breath hitches as her fingers dip into the waistband of my boxers, with her mouth kissing dangerously close to the head of my dick.

Painfully slowly, she lowers my boxers – finally freeing my cock from its prison. Her eyes are huge when she looks up at me, "Holy shit, Eric! Did you register your weapon with the proper authorities?" The look on her face is priceless.

I grab one of her little hands and wrap it around my dick. "Consider this the application process. Do you think everything's in order?" My hand is covering hers, guiding her hand up and down my cock slowly.

"Ungh, yes. I think everything is most satisfactory." She licks her lips right before the most devilish smile crosses her face.

I'm powerless to move as I watch her face descend on my dick. She slowly removes the hand that's still encasing hers and stills her movements on my throbbing member. When she places a chaste kiss to the head, my eyes roll back into my head as a moan escapes my lips.

"You like that, cowboy?" All I can do is nod as I watch her with hooded eyes. "You want more?" Again, all I can do is nod. "Tut, tut," she clucks her tongue, "I want to hear you say it."

"Please, Sookie, suck my cock for me. Please, gorgeous girl. I need to feel your hot mouth on my dick." I swear to god, for the first time in my life I'm trembling. I _do not_ fucking tremble, yet here I am.

She begins licking and kissing my cock and I am in serious danger of losing control for the first time in my life. Holy hell, what's she doing to me? The more she licks, the weaker my knees get.

"Sookie," I barely choke out, "please let me lay down. Your mouth feels so fucking good I don't think I can stand." What? I'm not afraid to admit that I might fall the fuck over from the feeling of her mouth on my cock!

We rearrange so that I'm lying on my back and she's straddling my legs, sucking my cock. It's as if I've found heaven the moment my cock is buried in her mouth; while I've always been a big fan of blow jobs, I've never had one this good.

"Oh fuck, Sookie! So good. Your mouth feels so. Fucking. Good." I can't help that my hips begin to thrust up to meet her ministrations. It's as if they have a mind of their own.

Within minutes she has me on the verge of losing my control. I can't stand it, I want to come so badly, but I don't want her to stop either. I gently pull her head off me using my grip on her hair and ask her to sit on my chest with her ass facing my head.

As soon as I feel her mouth descend upon my cock again I lift her ass and bring her body to settle above my face. There's no way I'm going to last a whole lot longer, but I've got every intention of taking her with me when I go. I use my tongue to part her folds and moan deeply as soon as I taste her sweet honey.

"Lover, you taste fucking amazing!" I have no idea how I'm ever going to want to eat another pussy after tasting the perfection that is Sookie's. I could eat her for every meal, and if she'll let me, I think I'll die trying to do just that!

She raises her mouth to the tip of my cock and licks the slit. As I let out a guttural moan I can hear her respond, "Baby, so do you!"

She's licking and sucking and _driving me out of my mind_! Luckily, I can tell from the humming on my cock that I'm affecting here just as much! I can feel my dick starting to swell, signaling that I won't last much longer. "Sookie, come with me… I can't wait much longer."

Though I've been paying close attention to her amazing pussy, I redouble my efforts in order to have her finish with me. I suck her clit into my mouth and thrust two fingers into her dripping pussy, searching for her magic spot. I know I've found it when she's basically screaming around my cock. I can feel her walls begin to flutter around my fingers and I know she's almost there. I thrust into her faster, while still sucking her clit – flicking it mercilessly with my tongue. Her moans are almost constant and the vibration from them has me right. On. The. Edge.

When she gives my balls a light squeeze, just as her walls clamp down on my fingers, she takes my cock all the way down her throat. "Holy FUCK! SOOKIE!" Quiet is not an option as I come with a roar! God bless this little woman, she swallows every drop even though she is in the middle of her own storm.

I remove my fingers from her glorious pussy. Then lick her and my fingers clean. I'm not wasting a drop of her delicious nectar. When I'm finished, I place a soft kiss to her still quivering mound.

While I'm cleaning her, she's paying the most careful attention to providing the same service to my cock. She licks and kisses every inch of my shaft and balls; she's so attentive that I'm getting hard again. I tap her on the tush and ask her quietly to bring her face to mine.

She turns and straddles my body, placing her pussy on my stomach. Our kisses start out passionately, but with maybe a bit of something else in them too. They don't feel like they did before. Oh, they're still fucking amazing, but there's something more to them. As the kiss deepens Sookie begins to grind herself against me, letting me feel how wet she is again for me.

"So wet for me, Lover," I moan against her mouth.

"Only for you, Eric," she grits out.

I raise her hips a little and settle her over my erection. I don't penetrate her; I just rub her pussy along my shaft – my head hitting her clit on each upstroke.

"I want to feel you inside me, Eric. Now." She breathes against my neck as she nibbles on it.

"Condom, Sookie." I grunt.

"Pill. You clean?" she manages to get out as she begins moving faster against me.

"Yes. You?"

"Absolutely." With that declaration she impales herself on my cock. As she buries me to the hilt inside her tight, hot pussy, she throws her head back both of us moaning loudly at the sensation.

I always laugh at books and movies when the guy says being inside a chick feels like home. I mean sure, it feels fucking wonderful to be balls deep in a girls' pussy – but home? _Come on._

That's what I thought until this second, anyway. The feeling of my bare cock, buried to the hilt in Sookie's tight pussy is almost more than I can stand. I've never felt anything like this before! Oh, I've had sex without a condom prior to this moment, but it's still never felt like this!

"So good, Sookie. So. Fucking. Good," I mumble against her lips, our movements stilled. "Fucking perfect!"

"Oh god, Eric," she moans. "Please, fuck me."

I'm more than willing to give her everything she wants and then some, but she has other ideas. She begins riding me - slowly at first; each time she raises her hips she pulls up so that only my tip remains inside her, then she thrusts back down hard. It's enough to make me lose my mind. I place my hands on her hips, not controlling her movements, just holding on.

She leans forward and begins rocking against me at a faster pace. From this position I'm able to suck on her perfect nipples. Moving one hand from her hip to her breast, I show it the proper amount of attention required from something so perfect and then switch sides. Sookie is moaning above me, her walls begin to flutter around my cock; she brings her lips to mine, kissing me hard enough to bruise my lips I think. "So close, Eric. So, so close," she moans against my lips.

Truth be told, so am I. I reach down between us and begin to massage her clit with my thumb. Her moans increase in volume and frequency as I feel my cock begin to swell within her. I pinch her clit firmly, but not too hard and she lets out an enormous scream as her walls being to clamp down on my dick – ripping my orgasm from me. I can barely contain my roar as her pussy continues to massage my cock.

It takes us a few minutes before either of us can move, or barely breathe. Finally she pulls herself off of my softening dick with a sigh. She tucks herself in next to me, her head on my still heaving chest.

"Well, that was sure something," she giggle-sighs.

"Mmmm. Yes it was." I mumble happily.

We spend a few more minutes kissing and snuggling; I'm normally not a huge snuggler after sex, but with her I can't seem to get enough. Finally she sighs happily and asks if I'd like to join her for a shower. Hell yes, I would!

We take time in the shower to wash each other thoroughly, then we spend more time getting each other dirty again. First she drops to her knees and brings me to climax with her mouth, then I give her oral while she stands against the wall with her leg slung over my shoulder. By the time her second orgasm hits from my tongue and fingers, I'm ready to go again and take her against the wall while her legs are wrapped around my waist. I've been known for my outstanding rebound time since I was a teen – but I've never experienced anything like this!

Once were completely sated, we quickly wash each other off again as the hot water is all but gone. We take our time drying one another off, and make our way back to the bedroom. There's no need to change the sheets, as we never got under the comforter so we simply get into bed and begin leisurely kissing again.

After a few minutes the kisses increase in intensity again, and next thing you know, we're off to the races. We start with me on top, which rapidly brings her to her first orgasm, and then we switch to her on her knees and me behind. This damn near makes me lose control and gives her two more orgasms before we're switch to the reverse cowgirl position. I'd like to say that I am able to hold out for quite a while, but I'm done for within a few minutes - but not before giving her another two climaxes, the last one finally triggering mine.

Finally I'm sure that I can't go again tonight, even if my life depended on it. We laugh about how insatiable we are and wonder how we'll end up getting out of bed to attend the wedding tomorrow. Between the fact that we've been going at it almost nonstop for three hours and that it's now five in the morning, along with the reality that we're going to want to repeat the process tomorrow, I have no idea how we'll manage.

"So, did you like your screaming orgasms, cowboy?" She winks as she's tracing patterns on my chest. "Were they everything you hoped for?"

"Shit, Sook, they were all that and more. You can order me between the sheets anytime you want," I mean that whole heartedly.

"Careful what you wish for, Eric. I may never let you out of my bed and may force you to have my tight snatch, between the sheets, daily." Huh.

"Baby, you throw in a butt sex, and I'm all yours! Bring on the shackles!" I squeeze her tighter.

"Cowboy, you play your cards right and you might just get your order." She says as she rolls over, drawing me with her so I'm spooning in behind her.

"I'll do my best, ma'am." Little does she know it, but I'm not sure she's ever going to get rid of me now anyway. "And I'll be sure to throw in a couple extra screaming orgasms for you little lady."

"Perfect, then I'll be sure to give you an extra special slippery bald beaver along with your deep throat."

The deep throat comment has my dick twitching again, so I warn her that we better get to sleep before I accost her again. She giggles and promises me some quality time at regular intervals this weekend. I'm fairly certain I'm a lost cause already and if she actually throws in anal – I may propose this weekend.

I guess we'll just have to see what happens next.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**As far as this Eric goes, MissyDee lovingly called him a girl – after laughing at him – and to some degree he's right. I see this Eric as normally a lady-killer, but Sookie brings out the inner warm-fuzzies in him. If the story continues, should you want, I promise Eric will rediscover his balls (at least in the bedroom he'll be our dom Eric). Hopefully y'all love him anyway!**_

_**The recipes for the drinks mentioned are listed below.**_

**Tight Snatch**

Ice  
>1 shot vodka<br>1 shot peach schnapps  
>orange juice<br>cranberry juice

Between the Sheets

1 oz brandy  
>12 oz light rum  
>12 oz triple sec  
>sweet and sour mix<p>Sit on My Face

1/3 oz Kahlua® coffee liqueur  
>13 oz Frangelico® hazelnut liqueur  
>13 oz Bailey's® Irish cream

Deep Throat

1/2 oz Bailey's® Irish cream  
>12 oz Kahlua® coffee liqueur  
>12 oz whipped cream

Creamy Pussy

1 oz Bailey's® Irish cream  
>1 oz Tequila Rose® strawberry cream liqueur<p>

Butt Sex  
>2 oz strong black coffee<br>1 oz vodka  
>1 oz triple sec<br>1/3 oz lemon juice

Slippery Bald Beaver  
>12 oz butterscotch schnapps  
>1 oz Bailey's® Irish cream<br>1/2 oz strawberry puree


	2. The Best Part of Waking Up

_**Thanks to MissyDee and Balti K for being rocking betas! **_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own any of these characters, Charlaine Harris does… and she's a lucky, lucky gal.**_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

EPOV

I'm almost asleep when I hear her mumble something about not ever letting me go, as she snuggles up against me tighter. I squeeze her hard and tell her that I want to marry her.

_Fuck_. Did I use my out loud voice just now?

I don't get long to wonder before it becomes clear I'm sure I did. Her whole body stiffens and she whispers, "Eric, did you just say what I think you did?"

_Double fuck, fuck!_ Definitely used the out loud voice. Though, I find I'm more worried about her reaction than I am that I actually said it. I'm also very pleasantly surprised to discover I mean it wholeheartedly.

"Yes, you tiny miracle, I said it." Well, there's no point in lying about it. "I'm not sure I meant to say it out loud, but I'm hoping you aren't going to pull a Cinderella on me now." In my mind, I'm running through scenarios that would allow me to keep her here, even if she wants to run.

"Ummm…" She's quiet for another minute as she ponders her response. "I'm not going to run, but I am going to ask to table this very strange conversation until the morning when we're sober."

She snuggles into me closer, which I didn't think would be possible, and asks if that's okay with me. "It's fine, Sookie. I'm sure I'll still mean it, but at least then we'll know." Something suddenly dawns on me, "You're not asking to wait just so you can Houdini your ass out of bed while I'm asleep, are you?"

Again, I run through ways to bind her to this bed as well as my world.

"Nope. No running. You don't honestly think I'd run from a cock like that, do you?" She wiggles her ass against said cock. "Run, fuck no. Marry? Well, maybe. So let's sleep on it."

_Fuck_. Fuck, fuck, _triple fuck_. She might just fucking say yes. My dick throbs against her ass involuntarily as I have yet another mini-gasm. This woman has completely bewitched my soul.

"Then go to sleep, my gorgeous girl. There's much to ponder tomorrow."

I hold her tightly while my mind races. I'm not sure I'll ever get to sleep tonight, but as long as I'm holding her… I'm okay with that. Eventually, her breathing gets rhythmic and I know she's fallen asleep.

I find myself wondering when I turned into such a giant, throbbing pussy. I've never been the type of guy to be all emo and lovesick puppyish. Yet, here I am now, holding this tiny woman, ready to weep with joy that I've found her.

I can't help but wonder how much shit Jay's going to cause between us, and whether or not this will ruin our friendship. I'd hate like hell to lose him; he's been my best friend since the day we met. But I'll be 'tarred, feathered and deep fried' - to coin one of his phrases - before I let him stop me from being with my angel. I've never even dared dream that being with a woman could feel so right. This shit never _really_ happens – it's all Hollywood make believe. Yet, here I am.

As I finally drift off to sleep, I find myself wondering how I'm going to convince this woman to _actually_ marry me. I wonder if I'm above kidnapping and bondage until she agrees?

_Scary to say, but probably not._

oooOOOooo

The first thing I'm aware of is that my hips are thrusting upwards rhythmically. Then I notice that there's something warm and wet surrounding my dick.

The humming sensation that travels through my _very_ hard shaft makes my eyes pop open. _Holy fucking hell!_ I literally almost blow my load instantly as I take the sight above me.

Sookie is standing over me - with her legs on either side of my chest and her glorious, glistening pussy, is the first thing my eyes see. Once I can tear my eyes away from the heaven that is Sookie's tight heat, I realize that the sensations haunting my dick are because she's bent over and sucking on it like she's trying to win a medal in an Olympic sport!

Any question as to whose team I'm rooting for? Then you're dumb! Team Sookie, all the way!

"Lover, are you trying to kill me?" I rasp as I run my hands up her legs, slowly. I start at the ankles and caress her gorgeous legs before grabbing her hips and forcing her to bring that sweet, sweet pussy closer to my mouth. She realizes my intentions and happily gives into my plans. Her legs settle on either side of my head and she positions her glorious pussy over my mouth.

Her moans increase in intensity as I part her folds gently with my tongue. I'm happily amazed that I wasn't imagining how fabulous she really tastes. Her pussy really is the sweetest honey; no booze required. I lick up and down her folds slowly, teasing her bundle of nerves. Her moans are driving me to the brink of control. I'm sure I won't last a whole lot longer.

I _need_ her to come with me, there is no other option. I will not leave this goddess hanging while I bust a nut. I intensify my efforts and slide two fingers into her dripping pussy. I pump in and out of her slowly twice, then curl them inside her and begin to rub her easy button as I suck her clit into my mouth and lick it ferociously.

She takes me down her throat – all the way – once, twice…I know I'm going to lose it any second. I bite down on her clit, firmly but not hard enough to cause actual pain, in order to keep from coming. Waiting just is not in the cards though.

Apparently, this was all she was waiting for. My cock had just made its way deeper into a throat than I'd ever been, when I bit down. I feel her walls clamp down around my fingers, as she began to hum around my cock. I can only guess she was screaming, because her pussy was spasming violently. I'm on sensation overload, and come with such force that I can't believe I didn't choke my girl. I literally roar like a wild animal as I shoot stream after stream of my seed down her throat.

After our orgasms finally end (seriously, they seemed to go on forever) I withdraw my fingers from heaven and lick them clean. We're both still panting like maniacs as we begin to kiss, lick and suck each other clean. I don't think I'll ever get enough of her sweet, sticky goodness.

I _really_ need to figure out how to get this little wonder to become my wife. You might say it's too soon but I say the stars aligned perfectly last night and I found my other half. My soul mate, my goddess… _my_ _everything_!

She stops her efforts in getting me clean and begins to climb off of my face. I want to cry as she takes my favorite new toy away, but then I realize that she can bring my other two favorites closer. She manages to swing all the way around but moves very little, really.

Next thing I know, she's straddling my stomach and kissing me with such vigor, I know I'll have bruised lips later. We must've made out like lovesick tweens for a while, because next thing you know – Jay's pounding on the fucking door.

"It's eight fucking o'clock in the morning, you horndogs. Now come up outta there so I can kick your ass for deflowering my baby sister, Northman!" Is he fucking kidding me right now?

No fucking way she was a virgin? Right?

"Uh, Sookie…" I start, but I don't even get to finish my sentence.

Sookie jumps up off me, not even bothering with clothes, and throws open her door.

"What the fuck, Sook? Put on some goddamn clothes!" Jason screams as he covers his eyes.

Sookie's screaming right over him though, "FUCK OFF, Jason, you insufferable ass!" She begins poking him in the chest, forcing him backwards farther into the hall. "He did not deflower me, you shit. I ain't been a virgin in fucking years!"

My very, very stupid best friend actually asks his sister if she's "_a whore then, since she ain't no virgin_." Well… I knew he wasn't always the sharpest pencil in the box but still, I never pegged him for suicidal. I don't know my future bride all that well, _yet_, but I do know enough not to say something like that to any woman – _ever_!

The next thing I know, Jay's head looks like it's one of those old typewriter rollers – you know, the kind that makes the dinging sound and then snaps back. She hit him so hard that I seriously have to wonder if she's killed one of the gerbils he's got turning the wheels up there.

There's a funny story behind those gerbils in his head. One night we were out drinking and one of the nurses from the local hospital was boozing it up at the bar with Jay. She tells him about a man that came in with a dead gerbil stuck up his ass. I'd never heard of such a thing, and God willing, I never will again. But my man Jay turns to the lovely girl straight faced and says that he "didn't need any critters stuffed up his ass, he already has them running the turbines in his head." That girl actually took him home that night. See? Could get laid in a convent, I'm fucking telling you.

Anyway, he's screaming at her for hitting him, she's screaming about him calling her a whore. Me? I'm just wrapping the sheet around my fucking waist. Somebody needs to put a stop to this shit. It's far too early, and I have more fucking to do. As well as a fiancée to secure. So Jay needs to fucking go – like yesterday!

I walk up behind my little Tasmanian devil and gently grab her by the shoulders. "My gorgeous girl, could you please put some clothes on for me?" I hesitate when I realize what I just said, "On second thought, could you just grab a blanket or towel, something that I can divest you of with ease? And let me talk to my best friend here for a hot minute?"

She's still so pissed she's literally shaking like a leaf, but she nods and starts to head back into the room. Oh, she tells him what a "fucking ass faced bitch he is" as she goes, but she does go. It's all I can ask for at the moment.

I step out into the hall and am less than surprised when Jay wads me one to the gut. "You're lucky I still consider you my best friend, you fuck, or I'd have hit you in the kisser. Let's see how much my crazy ass sister wants you then?" You can see that he's actually considering hitting me again.

"Jay, stop. Just stop man," I say as calmly as possible. "I really don't want to stand here in the hall to have this conversation while half naked, but whatever man." I run my hand through my hair and take a deep breath. "Look, man, I know you've seen how I normally am with women. So based on that alone, I'd understand you have reason to worry." He's nodding like a fucking bobble-head at me.

I pause to figure out exactly how much to tell him. "Seriously, Jay, there's something _really_ different about how I feel about Sookie. I swear to God, man." I know I need to go on a ball finding expedition before this weekend is over, but I might as well finish this shit off first. "There aren't words to describe how it feels with her."

He starts running off at the mouth about how full of shit I am and that if I'm just going to hump and dump then I better burn my bar to the ground myself, before he can get to it. "I'll make sure you're still in it when I napalm it," he fumes at me. Oddly enough… I believe him.

"Jay, shut the fuck up." That gives him pause. "I'll marry her right fucking now if she'll let me. I'll stand beside Laf and Jesus, and marry her today."

Jason's standing there gaping like a fish on land as Laf walks by and announces, "You best be finding your own fucking day to get married, bitch. This one here is taken, and I ain't sharin' the spotlight with NOBODY! Ya dig?"

That breaks the tension. Jay and I bust up laughing watching Laf saunter into the bathroom. I sober up first from the laughing fit and say to Jay in a serious tone, "I could easily fall in love with her, buddy. I think I already have. Not to be all girly on ya, but…she feels like home to me man." I don't know how else to explain it.

He looks at me for a moment, examining me closely. I'm not sure what he finally sees, but finally he nods at me and utters, "You break her heart, I'll fucking end you man, no matter how much I love ya like a brother." He turns on his heel and heads back down the hall to his room.

I turn around and prepare myself to reenter the room of my queen. I fully realize that once she agrees to marry me (and I won't take no for an answer, by the way) I really need to get my mancard back. I think I'll have to go all caveman on her ass and fuck her into oblivion, just to reassure myself I still have nuts.

Before I can worry about getting back my man card, however, I just have to figure out how to explain all this to a woman I barely know, but _know_ I can't live without after last night.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**Thanks for reading! Tons of love to you all!**_


	3. Is Sookie's Lady Cups

_**Just so that the title for this chapter makes sense… it's my weird sense of humor at work. The title of the last chapter was "The Best Part of Waking Up". So, instead of it being the coffee with that jingle, it's now Sookie's boobs… yup, I'm a dork! I'll admit it, own it and even relish in it every so often **_

_**Sorry for the long delay – between Hungry taking over my life and RL being what it's been, I just couldn't get back to this story. I'll finish this one up before starting anything new – then I'll head back to Revelry. Thanks to all of you who added me to favorites and alerts! Love ya! Thanks also to all of you who sent reviews – I promise that I'm back to responding to all sent from now on!**_

_**Thanks to MissyDee and Balti K for always being there for edits, advice and friendship! Love you ladies! MUAH!**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own any of these characters, Charlaine Harris does… and she's a lucky, lucky gal.**_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

EPOV

I realize upon entering the room that my little spitfire is nowhere to be seen. I _know_ she stayed in this room, presumably to put clothes on. "Lover," I call out to her, "Are we playing hide and seek?" _I'd_ much rather play hide the salami, but I guess I can work with this too.

I'm actually dumb enough to get on all fours and look under the bed, which I do _after_ I looked in the closet, before I finally realize where she is. The fucking bathroom door is almost closed fully and there's steam wafting from the door. Boy, I'm a fucking genius! Maybe Jay's not the only moron in the group…just sayin'. I drop the sheet and burst out laughing. Really, for a fairly smart guy, sometimes I'm frighteningly stupid. I'm still chuckling to myself when I enter the bathroom.

I step to the far end of the shower and peel the curtain back slowly. My angel literally takes my breath away. Standing there before me is a naked, and very wet, Sookie. Now this should be obvious, seeing as she's in the _shower_, but the reality of it is stunning. Her eyes are closed as water trickles over her face and down her glorious curves.

I'm not sure how long I stand there mesmerized, but she eventually shivers from the draft that the open curtain is causing. _Busted_.

"Is this a private party, Lover, or can anyone join?" Cheesy question? Yup. Did it produce the desired results? You bet your ass it did.

"You, my gorgeous man, have a standing reservation for this party." She grabs my hand and guides me willingly into the shower.

She begins spraying me down with the removable shower head, then gets right to scrubbing me clean. She asks that I bend so she can wash my hair, rinse, condition and then rinse it again. Once my hair is taken care of, she grabs the body wash and uses her perfect little hands to scrub every inch of my skin.

Not only has my cock never been this clean (and I'm admittedly OCD about cleanliness) but it's also never been this hard. She's rubbing, scrubbing, and massaging my balls in her pursuit of the 'ultimate clean.' _What she's going to give me is the ultimate orgasm._

"Sookie," I rasp, but don't get any further.

She grabs the shower head again as she shushes me and rinses my body; she makes sure that there's no soap left anywhere before she pronounces me done.

I hate to break it to her, but I'm nowhere near done. Hell, I haven't even started. I'm so hard my dick could double as a Louisville slugger right now. I nearly lose my load when she turns her back towards me as she bends over to adjust the water temperature giving me a perfect view of her fantastic ass.

With a low groan I step into her and bend my knees so I can rub my dick between her perfect globes. I grab her by the hips and begin rubbing my cock up and down her cleft as I inform her that unless she's aching to get fucked senseless, she really needs to be more mindful of bending over in front of me like this.

She wiggles her ass into me, making me groan loudly as it causes the best friction against my aching cock. She looks over her shoulder at me, batting her eyelashes like she's innocent – _the minx_! Then, in a sickly-sweet voice she informs me, "Maybe losing my senses from a good, _stiff_, dicking is exactly what I'm looking for, Cowboy."

Holy. Hell. Ask and you shall receive, you little vixen.

I reach around her to turn off the water, making sure to press my steely erection against her harder, and tell her "I'd be more than happy to provide that service for you, ma'am."

I exit the shower and grab a big, fluffy towel to dry my lover off with and another to wrap around my waist. I fluff every inch of Sookie's perfect body dry and am blessed by the gods when she returns the favor.

Once we're both dried off I waste no time getting my cock where it needs to be. Without a word, I lift Sookie up and impale her on my erection, causing us both to moan loudly at the sensation. I can't even move she feels so fucking good. I finally get myself calmed down enough to walk, and shuffle us forward (still guiding her up and down on my dick, of course) and push her up against the bathroom wall. We aren't making it one more step, folks. I need her braced up against something so that I can fuck the shit outta my girl.

I use the wall to support her so that I'm able to get one hand in between us, enabling me to assault her clit. I rub it hard and fast, knowing from our previous romps that she loves this, praying I can make her come quickly. I want to move us to the bed so I can watch her ride me, but I refuse to leave this bathroom until she's come at least once more.

My ministrations, along with my cock gliding in an out of her, are making her moans increase in length and volume. I know she's going to fall over the edge soon and when her walls begin to quiver around my dick, it takes every ounce of self-control not to fill her with my cum.

"Unngh. Errriccc! Just like that… oh, yes. Unnngh…" she leans her head into the crook of my neck and bites down, hard.

I assume that she does this to help drown out her scream as her orgasm rips through her, but what it _actually_ does is make me cum with a roar. _Never knew I'd love being bitten so much_.

"Holy fucking shit, SOOKIE! Oh. My. GOD!" _Bye bye, sweet mancard! I'm sure you're lost forever now. _

I realize that I'm babbling as I continue to pump in and out of her when she grabs my face, looks me in the eyes, and announces, "I love you too, Eric. I know it's probably way too soon, but I never dreamed I could feel like this." She whispers the last bit right before laying the mother of all kisses on me.

I have a nanoseconds worth of freak out, wondering if it was just the great orgasm that made me declare my love out loud, before realizing that I really do love her. It doesn't make a bit of fucking sense, seeing as I've known her less than twenty-four hours, but I do. I love her. _I love Sookie fucking Stackhouse._

I absolutely fucking adore her.

I fell in love, _really in love_, in my own bar last night. No shit!

Not at all what I pictured happening when I agreed to go out last night, but I am _not_ fucking complaining.

What's that saying Jason's always using? Something about a penny… Oh! _In for a penny, in for a pound,_ right? So here goes.

"My beautiful Sookie, have you given any more thought to what I asked you before we went to sleep?" I whisper against her lips.

She pulls back from me slowly and indicates by wiggling against me that she wants to get down. I hate to part with her for even a second, but I do as she wishes. Sookie takes my hand and pulls me into her bedroom.

Without a word she leads me to her bed and indicates that she'd like me to have a seat. I'm not going to lie, my stomach is in knots thinking that she's about to turn me down. I'm smart enough to know that she has every reason to , _I mean hell, we barely know each other,_ but that doesn't mean it won't hurt like hell if she does! I situate myself at the edge of the bed and allow her to stand between my legs when it's clear that's what she wants.

She simply takes my face in both her hands and stares into my eyes for a moment. She still hasn't said anything, but the look on her face speaks volumes and is working wonderfully to calm my nerves. We just sit there, my hands on her hips and hers on my face, staring deeply into each other's eyes until a slow smile begins to creep across her beautiful face.

"Yes," she whispers.

I'm unsure if she means yes she's thought about it, or yes as in Woot Woot! – so I ask. I'm not gonna lie, I can barely breathe I'm so nervous about her answer.

"Yes, I'll be your wife."

She doesn't even get to take a breath after her last word before I've jumped up and am swinging her around in my arms, laughing like a fucking lunatic. If we weren't both naked, I'd be running through the halls with her right now announcing it to everyone!

Wait, back up a second… we're fucking naked! Why am I not buried inside her pussy at this moment? I make a quick mental note to rectify this immediately!

I stop swinging us around, but don't release her as I crash my lips to hers and kiss her with all that I've got, pouring every ounce of emotion and need into it. We're both panting heavily when we finally break for breathings sake. I rest my forehead against hers and close my eyes.

"You really are my miracle, my sweet Sookie. You won't regret this, I promise," my voice is a passionate whisper as I make this vow to her.

I silently pledge to myself that I'll do whatever it takes, always, to ensure this perfect woman's happiness. I will protect her, honor her, love her and worship her with all that I am.

It also dawns on me that my angel needs a ring. Hmmm… now that's something I need to take care of immediately. I'm silently pondering the specifics of getting my girl her rock when she wiggles against me, reminding me that we are in fact still naked.

Suddenly, I'm sure we have more pressing matters to attend to than her ring…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**I'm not too sure yet how much more gas this story has. There may be another couple chapters, it may be a long one, or this might be it with an epilogue and an outtake of Lala's wedding (with a sequel of our lovebirds eventually). **_

_**Time will tell, I guess. Opinions are most welcome, that way I can gauge reactions and maybe breathe some life back into the muses for this one.**_

_**Pain in the arse, fickle muses!**_

_**Thanks for reading! Tons of love to you all!**_


	4. The Epilogue

_**A very special thanks to makesmyheadspin on this one – she is wonderful and was willing to step in and beta for me so that I could surprise some people with the dedication at the bottom.**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own any of these characters, Charlaine Harris does… and she's a lucky, lucky gal.**_

_**See you at the bottom to chat for a wee bit.**_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

EPOV

It's been ten fucking amazing years since the night Sookie walked into my bar and blew my mind. We've had our share of ups and downs, but all in all, I wouldn't trade a minute of it.

It's Thanksgiving, and as we do every year, our family gathers at the Stackhouse property for a huge meal. I can't imagine having our holiday get-togethers anywhere else. This is where it all began. As I sit here looking around my table at our guests, I can't help but to reflect on how this all came to be…

Of course, after I proposed that long ago morning, I took full advantage of our nakedness and had another go at my girl. I'm pleased to say that the sex is still as earth-shattering today as it was then; I'd love her with all that I am regardless, but _holy balls_ am I thankful for good lovin'! Anyway, once we managed to pull ourselves from her room that morning we were able to get all the way through breakfast and almost to the start of the ceremony before shit hit the fan.

Everything was going along like clockwork (except, of course, for the death glares the other Stackhouse was giving his sister and I) until Sookie started a sentence "when we get married…" well, that was all she wrote.

Jason hopped out of the tree he was tweaking lights in and jumped on my back; if it hadn't of hurt, I might have laughed. Him hanging off me, screeching like a howler monkey is something that will be forever etched into my brain. He was bitching and moaning about me not only "defiling his baby sister, but then brainwashing her into marrying a whore like me." That shit hurt, and when I flung him off my back (not as gently as I probably could have) I told him so. There _may_ have been a couple of punches thrown during our 'discussion,' but my memory is conveniently fuzzy on the details. So, once the little scuffle was over we were able to get things back under control without getting Bridezilla too worked up. Everyone thought we were nuts, and were completely convinced we'd never make it to the altar, but we didn't care.

The wedding went off without a hitch. Both men were dressed casually, as were the rest of us; the bride and groom figured that if they were getting married in a field, no matter how special the field was to them, they'd look ridiculous in formal wear. They wore cargo shorts and short sleeve, button down shirts; Jesus went for a more traditional look in khaki colored shorts and a white, linen, button down with "Jesus sandals." Lafayette however, being who he is, was in camo-patterned shorts and a sheer button down top with a pink, lycra muscle shirt under it – complete with an extremely lacy and jeweled tiara/veil thing.

The pictures still make me laugh, everytime I open that album. Not only for the visuals themselves, but because I hear Laf's words each time I see that damn veil. I had asked him what was up with wearing camo shorts and a fucking tiara, and he looked at me like I was the stupidest person to ever drawn a breath and snarked, "Just cuz I like me some dick, don' mean I gotta wear a dress and be a Queen. I'm a man, damnit! But Momma still has ta have a lil' bling, ya dig?"

_He's fucking priceless, that one!_

The ceremony was short but the reception was epic and very long, ending with Sookie and I having another few rounds of mind-blowing sex. That Monday, we went down to the courthouse to get our marriage license without telling anyone. Because it was Bon Temps everyone knew by lunch anyway, but _we_ didn't tell anyone.

We were married in the same back yard, with the same minister and folks in attendance three weeks later. I wore khaki colored cargo shorts, a white linen button down shirt and bare feet. My angel was dressed in a white sundress with little red flowers and bare feet; her hair was done in what's apparently called an 'up do,' but it had little tendrils falling around her face. She was a vision of natural beauty, and she was _all_ _mine_. We kept my house in Shreveport, but lived primarily at the farmhouse in Bon Temps. Sookie couldn't stand to give up her family home, and I would never ask her to. We began here, and I can't imagine raising our family anywhere else.

Speaking of family… we are the proud parents of two wonderful three year old twin girls, Adele and Faith. We also have a six year old son, Hunter, and an almost eight year old son named Chase. We had waited just a little bit to have kids so that she could get her roadhouse up and running; we had planned on waiting longer, but Chase had other plans and I'm so glad he did.

Chase is the perfect blend of Sookie and me, and is simply the apple of my eye. I love all my children equally, but there will always be a special place in my heart for that boy. He was my first, but he was so unexpected and came at the perfect time. Sookie had found out that she had a rather large tumor on her right ovary about six months after we were married. She had surgery to remove it two weeks after it was discovered, since the doctors didn't want to wait on the removal due to the size and suspicious nature. Thankfully the tumor was not cancerous, but we were told there was some scarring and that getting pregnant might be difficult.

Needless to say, we were heartbroken at the thought of not having our own children. I never blamed Sook, _how could I_, but she certainly blamed herself enough for both of us and half the parish. It was a pretty rough road at that point, between the opening of the roadhouse and her medical problems. For a little while, I wasn't a hundred percent sure we'd make it. Oh, I knew I wasn't leaving her for anything, ever, but she had one foot out the door for quite some time due to the "failure as a woman and a wife" tirade she was on. The day that we found out she was pregnant with Chase, everything changed.

Sookie went back to the woman I married and our relationship was as if the past six months of hell had never happened. Yeah, by the way, Sookie found out she was pregnant on our one year anniversary. What an anniversary celebration that was, let me tell you; my dick gets hard every time I think about it… but that's a thought for another time, since I'm sitting at my dining room table surrounded by all our family and friends.

Anyway, to get back on track here, Chase's pregnancy was horrible for Sook, but she never complained. She was so sick and the morning sickness never went away; she threw up on our anniversary and continued to do so many times per day until the minute he came out. She literally threw up on the delivery room table, but thankfully not on me or Chase. Fuck the fact that she yakked on two of the nurses and the doctor – that's what they make the big bucks for.

So Chase is my miracle baby and he saved our marriage, as well as his mother's happiness. I have serious doubts as to whether Sookie would have ever mentally or emotionally recovered if she hadn't been able to have children, and thankfully I'll never have to find out. The other pregnancies had their ups and downs, but our relationship has never suffered like it did in the first year.

No relationship is perfect, of course, but I'm happy to report that mine is probably as close as it comes. We argue, but we never attack one another or try to intentionally hurt one another. We disagree sometimes on how to raise the kids or what they're allowed to do, but we find a way to work it out without a shitload of drama – and that is fucking priceless to me. I hate drama. How I'm friends with Jason and Lafayette, I'll never know because they epitomize drama, but still…

I'm brought from my reflection by the turkeys being carried to the table. Yes, I said _turkeys_. We have three turkeys, two hams, a couple pans of lasagna, a veggie lasagna and eggplant parmesan for the few vegetarians in the group, and a shit ton of sides. See, we have thirty-five adults at the house right now, plus their kids. All total, last headcount, we have about sixty people here today. We moved the furniture around and set up many, many folding tables, and rigged up one hell of a long dining room set that spans the length of the house. Our dining room, living room and foyer are all in a row with nice wide doorways. So for instances like today, we simply line up the tables, shove our shit up against the walls and make the biggest damn table you've ever seen. There are still tables in the kitchen for the older kids, but they still have to come out here to the main table to fix their plates.

It's an amazing feeling to have us all together every holiday, there really are no words to describe it and I wouldn't trade my life for anything in this world. Once all the food is at the table it's time for to give thanks, which Sookie and I do each holiday; we thank everyone for coming and making our holiday complete with their love and friendship. This year, I have a little something extra I need to say though.

I clear my throat when Sookie finishes her part and begin. "I am thankful this year, like every other, for everyone's presence in our lives. We truly are the most blessed family in the world to have all of you been a part of our journey. I would like to say that this has been the most amazing decade of my existence and I look forward to many more with you all. I never dreamed when Sookie walked up to my bar all those years ago that my life would be forever altered, but it's been the most amazing dream and I never want to wake up."

I pause to grab Sookie's hand and bring it to my lips, kissing the back of hers gently before continuing. "I would like to make a small announcement in regards to our family gatherings from here on out, beginning in the New Year." I take a deep breath and pause for dramatic effect. "With the amount of people that we have here at the house each holiday, I'm afraid we are running out of room to be able to continue hosting these dinners the way we have been. So this Christmas dinner will mark the end of an era for us as things will be very different in the new year."

There are collective gasps and murmurings throughout the group, but I raise my hand to signal for silence so that I can continue. "Please, let me finish."

Once everyone settles down, I continue. "The thought of being without all of you and any new family members that will come over the years, at holidays is simply unacceptable to me. Your presence in our celebrations is absolutely mandatory, so with that in mind, I have a surprise for everyone. Beginning in January, we will be building an addition to the house. Sookie and I will finalize plans as to whether it will be attached to the house or whether we will simply build another building on the property to cook and house our dinners. We will make sure that there is more than enough room for us all to be in one room at once, no matter how large our group gets."

I turn to look at my gorgeous wife and her eyes are shining with tears that have yet to fall. "You've given me everything I ever wanted in this life, my Sookie. Our family, both nuclear and extended, means the world to me and I can't imagine a holiday without everyone around me. I'm sorry I didn't consult you, but I wanted it to be a surprise. Alcide's construction company will be doing the work and we'll have it done long before the fourth of July celebration, don't worry honey."

Her tears finally begin to fall as she leans over to press her lips gently to mine. When she pulls away she has the most curious smile on her face.

"I'm so thrilled, Eric, this is going to be able to continue. I was so worried that we would have to stop because of the space factor, so thank you for ensuring that we can still gather as a family for the holidays. We'll look at plans and decide before the construction starts." She turns her head toward the larger group and adds, "We'll want opinions from all y'all too, okay?"

There are "yeses" and nods all around.

"I know at least two more people will be joining us for next year's dinner already, so it's good we'll have more space." She says offhandedly as she reaches out for a roll.

"Hell, Sook, just about everyone in the dang town is here now. Who else is coming?" Jason drawls.

"Well…" and she turns her head towards me with a glorious smile on her face.

My breath catches as my mind catches up to her hints.

"Sookie… honey?" I whisper.

"The twins I'm carrying should be here by the July fourth gathering, so y'all better have everything ready by then, because I'm not gonna feel like doing much at all by that point."

All of a heartbeat later I let out a whoop of a cry and whisk my wife up out of her chair into a hug. There's no room to swing her around like I'd like to, but hell – I'll take what I can get. I can barely hear the sounds of joy coming from our group at this new bit of information, and that's saying something because this is one rowdy crowd we have here, as I hold my wife.

"A baby?" I rasp, my voice thick with my own tears.

We had been told that more babies were probably impossible after Sookie suffered a tubal pregnancy after the girls were born. This is simply fucking amazing, and I'm beyond thrilled that we seem to always beat the odds.

"_Two_ babies, sweetie," she corrects me while laughing.

"I love you, Sookie. I love you so fucking much!" I whisper as I begin peppering her face with kisses.

"As I love you, Cowboy."

Ten years ago, the hottest woman I'd ever seen walked in my bar and ordered the sexiest drinks I'd ever made. I never could have imagined that I'd be here surrounded by all these people, about to be a father of at least six kids, a decade later.

If I live a thousand years, I'll never be able to repay this tiny miracle for the amount of joy she's brought into my life.

I'm the luckiest motherfucker in the universe!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**Thanks for reading! It's been a much longer journey than it should have since my muses went on an unauthorized vacation! **__**I would like to take a second to thank my readers. You guys are simply the best! Thanks for all the additions to alerts and favorites – it makes me giddy to know you guys really enjoy this. I would also like to thank all of you who take the time to review – it means the world to me to hear your thoughts on my stories, it is the fuel for the muses – I swear to you it is. **_

_**This ends BTS. I know there were many, many wonderful suggestions on where to take this story and I appreciate each one. This truly was supposed to be a one shot, and I know I could have continued it, but this is where the muses said "STOP!"**_

_**So, I did.**_

_**I am getting a couple very special visitors next week, so I won't be writing for at least a week, but RL has slowed down some and I'll be getting back to Revelry once the girls are gone (not that I want them to go!) **_

_**I am thrilled to say my dear friend and sister-in-law, Balti K is coming up for the week to stay with me and our other very special guest. MissyDee is coming across country to stay with me for a few days and I gotta tell you folks – I've never been happier! When K turned me onto FF a year ago, I never dreamed it would lead to me making lifetime friends – and yet, it has. MissyDee is what I've deemed my "West Coast Twin" because we are so similar it is alarming (in the best possible way) and I'm thrilled to say she's become one of my very closest friends. I just love her dearly. If you're not reading her work... YOU SHOULD BE, LIKE NOW! RIGHT NOW… COME ON, GO… It's that good. I'm sorry to say that Storiesforevy can't come as we had originally planned – but never fear… we are making a road trip to go visit her for the day! Can't leave our girl out now can we? If she can't come to the party, we'll bring it right to her! She's another author that if you're not reading her stuff, you really should be – she's fantastic and I can't wait to meet her in person. I wish it was possible for makesmyheadspin to join us, but unfortunately RL is not letting it work out that way for this trip, but I've no doubts we'll all get together at some point. I'm proud to say that she's agreed to start pre-reading for me as well, not just this story, and I'm beyond honored – cuz let's face it, she's the bomb! Makesmyheadspin was the very first author I read anything by on this site and I fell in love with her work instantly – you really need to be reading hers as well. It's amazing to me that the first three authors I read (MMHS, SFE & MD) have turned out to be those that have become true friends to me. **_

_**I'm blessed and thrilled to have made such great friends while doing something I love to do. So, in case I haven't said it enough K, I love ya for a shit ton of reasons – and you can add introducing me to fanfiction to that immense list!**_

_**Anyway, enough with the mush-book I'm writing here, lol. I'll be publishing a new chapter for Revelry soon, so look for it if you read that story of mine. I also have my first supernatural story in the works for SVM/TB and am waiting until I either finish it or get a shit ton of chapters done before I publish (I've got 9 now, so I'm getting there). I also am starting a Twilight FF (that MMHS is not reading for, we all know she's not a Twi-girl, lol) that I will publish when I get a little more done on. It's a Bella/Jasper story and it's coming along nicely.**_

_**You'll hear from me soon (but I promise to leave the epic author's notes home next time).**_

_**Tons of love to you all!**_


End file.
